


Measure of a Boy

by Spaceneiler, Willy_Wanker



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Content approved by SCAR, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Nudity, Penis Size, Shotacon, Sleepovers, Somnophilia, Strip Games, Truth or Dare, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceneiler/pseuds/Spaceneiler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willy_Wanker/pseuds/Willy_Wanker
Summary: Trunks and Goten day of training is ruined by a blizzard stuck inside they decide to have some fun.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs & Son Goten, Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Sin Corps





	Measure of a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Old wip we decided to post might make a part 2.

The wind howled as a blistering blizzard raged on, leaving a trapped Goten in Capsule Corp. for the night. Goten looked out the window of the dome-shaped building, as he gently tugged the strings of his best friend's hoodie which had been lent to him by Bulma for warmth. In front of him lay a Saiyaman themed sippy cup. He let his head fall onto his shoulder before looking at his friend, “Thanks for letting me stay the night, Trunks.”

Trunks looked to his long time friend as a faint smile formed on his face, “You think you can fly through that?” He let loose a vain laugh. “Maybe I could but you? I’m doubtful.” There was a smug expression glued to the boy's face.

Goten didn’t seem pleased with the comment. “Hey! Who said you were the strongest. You happen to be looking at the youngest super Saiyan in history!” He exclaimed with sheer confidence in his voice.

Trunks donned a cocky grin. “I'm the strongest because I'm taller than you, I weigh more and every part of me is bigger and better,” the lavender haired boy shamelessly boasted. As he settled onto his couch he raised his hand up, palm out, all five fingers spread and ready to be compared.

Goten stared closely at the boy's hand, unsure of his intentions before he realized what he had to do. Goten raised his hand and placed it gently upon his friend’s, looking closely to observe for any differences. His palm was relatively the same size as Trunks’. Slightly thinner, although his fingers were shorter lengthwise.

“Ha!” Trunks belted. “See? My hands are bigger.” He said, slipping off his slipper and sticking his foot in the air.

Goten removed his slippers, immediately placing his feet against Trunks’. Seeing that his own were smaller, he exclaimed: “Darn it!”

Trunks was grinning from ear to ear. “See? I'm bigger than you in every way. There's nothing else to compare.” He boldly proclaimed, sticking out his tongue.

Goten frowned as he stared at Trunks, confidence draining. “I-I can still beat you in a fight!” He proclaimed, beaming as his confidence began to return. 

Trunks immediately curled his fingers into a fist and flexed his muscles raising his power level. His violet hair began to lift turning blond. “Oh, yeah?”

Goten’s hair spiked up in a flash of yellow flame. “Yeah!” He shouted, clenching his fists and donning a fighting stance.

Bulma walked into the room. “Ok boys, time for din- WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT ROUGHHOUSING INDOORS!” The blue-haired woman screeched, voice echoing throughout the galaxy, instilling the fear of Shenron into the boys.

Trunks became wide-eyed at the sight of his furious mother and immediately powered down. He swallowed thickly. , “Sorry, mum,” he said, volume barely above a whisper, meekly sinking back down on the couch.

Goten, after powering down to base form, looked at the woman his dad had spent years with growing up, her fury-filled eyes drilling fear into his mind. “S-Sorry miss Bulma, ” he mumbled before he scurried over to the couch and sat next to his friend.

Trunks was afraid to move, paralyzed with fear. “W-What were you saying mum?” he asked timidly.

Bulma sighed as she came down from her rage, “I had come in to tell you boys that dinner is ready—But your sister and father have already eaten half of it—“

With a timely belly growl, Trunks sprung up and dashed into the dining room.

At that very same moment, Vegeta walked out of the dining room looking very proud of himself. “Good luck scavenging some food!“ he yelled, walking outside to the gravity room to train.

Trunks stared in disappointment, before stomping his foot harshly on the cold tiled floor, cracking it down the middle.

Bulma stared, beginning to sigh. “I’ll make some more, so you two can just watch a movie or something in the meantime, ” She said, speaking softly as to not aggravate the hungry little half Saiyans.

“Okay, mom. Come on Goten, let’s play a game in my room,” Trunks suggested in his usually demanding way.

Goten turned to his older friend, brandishing a smile that could melt even the coldest hearts. “Ok!” 

Trunks was a purple blur as he darted up the stairs to his room, looking at the clock on the wall. He noted it was getting late. He sighed in relaxation.

Goten scurried behind Trunks, ready to see what exciting new video games he had in his room.

Trunks' shoulders lowered as he began to take his clothes off, changing into his PJs. He glanced at Goten to see his reaction. Goten had begun to change as well, dropping his gi bottoms and boxers before getting his head stuck in his weighted shirt.

Trunk's looked cautiously out of the corner of his eye at Goten's naked body. They had seen each other naked plenty of times before, but this time was different. His heart was aflutter. He suddenly longed for his friend's body... He swallowed thickly and subconsciously licked his lips.

Goten flung his shirt over his head, producing a thunderous bang as it made impact with the floor. He looked over to his friend who seemed to be in a trance, blushing slightly as he realized Trunks was staring at him. “Trunks?”

The boy didn’t realize he was staring and blushed. “Ah, yeah?” He said, forgetting his clothes as he paused.

Goten stared for a moment before speaking. “Are you feeling okay? you were staring right at me…“ concern evident in his voice.

Trunks began to sweat, his face flushed. “Y-Yeah, I just think your wiener might be bigger than mine.” Trunks was a grower while Goten was a shower. 

Goten looked down at his own pants, “Nah- I’m sure yours is bigger, you're older after all”—he paused as confusion set in—“Wait, why does it matter?” 

“Ah, it-it doesn't,” the lavender hair boy sputtered awkwardly.

Goten stared hard; something was wrong with his longtime friend. And now that he was thinking about it, Trunks had been rather close lately.

Trunks changed and sat on the floor in front of his TV, thumbing through his collection of video games. He picked out one of his favorites and plopped it into the console. Smash Bros started up and he gently tossed the second controller to Goten. 

Goten caught the controller, smiling. It had been a while since he played video games, seeing as his study-heavy mother frowned upon them. “Who are you gonna be?” The boy asked, his head cocked to the right with a smile.

“Kirby!” He announced, excitedly. His little tongue poked out the corner of his lips.

Goten pouted as he pondered his choice. “I’ll beeeeeeee…hmmmmmm…Pikachu!” He shouted in his high pitched voice. 

They started with five lives each, they battled back and forth. It was intense. Once they were down to three lives each, Trunks yelled: “I'll suck you!” 

Bulma crept down the hallway after hearing her son and cracked open the door, peering through.

Distracted by his friend’s shouting, Goten momentarily diverted his attention to Trunks.He then realized the trap he fell into, but not before a life. “Hey! That’s cheating...”

“Nuh-uh! Get good, scrub! How about we make a little bet? The loser has to do a dare by the winner!” Trunk suggested coyly. 

Bulma walked away, gathering the context of the video game she played with her son.

“You're on!” An emboldened Goten declared, sticking his tongue out in a cheeky gesture. 

Trunks leaned forward and button mashed as hard as he could—without breaking the controller—of course. The tense atmosphere was tense and the room was silent, save for the occasional low grunt as the battle went on.

Goten made the mistake of trying to use strategy against his friend’s rapid button mashing, emitting an occasional “Gahhhh!!” as he struggled to even land a single hit. 

Soon enough the two were both down to their last lifeSeparated by a mere 12% difference, with Trunks at 64% and Goten at 52%. It was still anyone's game

The game ended when Kirby sucked in Pikachu and jumped off the map. Just before Kirby reached the bottom of the screen, he spat out Pikachu and floated up higher with a few well-timed button presses.

Goten stared directly at the TV screen in pure shock. 'I lost…but how!' He looked over at Trunks “You won, I guess…” he conceded, more disappointed in himself than fearful of the upcoming dare.

Trunks cocked his all to a common victorious grin. He placed his index finger up on his chin and looked up, thinking. “I…. dare…you to sleep naked tonight!”

Goten felt the heat in his face rise as he began glowing a crimson pink color. “W-What? he stuttered out, staring at his friend with a mixed look of embarrassment and confusion.

“Dinner!” Bulma yelled, the very floor rattling from her voice. Both of their heads darted towards the door at the sudden announcement.

Both the boys felt their Saiyan appetite kick in immediately. Trunks was the first to dart from the room, with Goten close behind, the dare Trunks had assigned him for the night already slipping his mind. 

The two boys crashed into their seats and began to rapidly devour everything. The resulting pile of empty bowls reached the ceiling in no time at all.

Both boys soon left the table, leaving poor Bulma with a crap ton of dishes, which she was used to at this point.

Later, Goten was on the floor of his friend’s bedroom as the two of them finished the night off with a movie. Goten yawned quietly; he was about ready to head to bed.

Trunks also yawned. it was late, as Bulma had graciously allowed them to stay up slightly past their normal bedtime. The clock struck 11:00 and, like clockwork, the blue-haired women yelled up, “You two better be in bed!”

"Ok, mom! We're going to bed,” Trunks yelled. “Jeez,” he muttered under his breath.

Goten looked over to his friend as he stood up, clearly sleepy. He stretched his small arms out and cracked his neck to the side. “Night, Trunks,” He called out, as he prepared to settle into bed.

Trunks intentionally coughed a few times to get Goten's attention. “You lost, remember?” he reminded, unable to look Goten in the eye. He couldn't help but blush at the perverted dare he had thought of her earlier.

Goten stared at his friend, quizzically, until he remembered what the other boy was talking about. “Do I have to…?“ he whined, a frown appearing on his face as he looked toward his lavender haired friend, only to receive a nod. Upon the confirmation, he reluctantly began to strip.

Trunks gawked at Goten's little show, heart thumping a bit harder with every article of clothing the younger boy removed. Swallowing, Trunks asked: “You want the wall side of the bed?”, giving his guest the option.

Goten covered himself with both hands, still blushing slightly. “Y-Yes, please... ” He wasn’t usually as embarrassed about being naked around his friend, but for some reason, this time was different.

Trunks lifted his cartoon clad bed sheets for Goten to enter first, a little bulge manifesting in his PJ bottoms. “We're still going to train tomorrow?” He asked casually.

Goten looked at his friend “Sure!” He may have not been happy about standing in the nude but he was certainly looking forward to training.

Trunks smiled slightly at Goten's enthusiasm.

Goten soon climbed into his bed, heading right over to the wall, the cold air making him shiver.

Trunks lightly hopped onto his bed and tugged the covers over him, Goten snuggling in.

After a mere 5 minutes, light snoring could be heard. The boy had fallen asleep ridiculously fast, as usual. The longest time it had ever taken for him to fall asleep was 12 minutes.

Trunks, well aware of what a heavy sleeper Goten was, tossed off the duvet and used a dim light to admire his friend's body. He slowly lowered his pants and underwear, watching his hard cock spring forth. Smooth hands gripped his boner with perverse intent, stroking it over his friend's sleeping body.

Goten snored quietly, each small breath making his chest puff up and down.

Trunks beat his little cock faster and faster, his breath becoming ragged. His eyes were glued to his friend's scrumptious body; small, toned and muscular, a sheen of sweat soon coating his peachy skin.

Trunks spurted his fresh boy seed, thankfully onto the sheets and not onto Goten's supple skin. Exhausted, he collapsed next to the black-haired boy. He gave him a light peck on the cheek, a little confused as to what willed him to do that. but with the sandman knocking on his eyelids, he couldn't be bothered to question it. 

The following morning, the snow had begun to clear, and the city started to run smoothly once more, with transportation and businesses sparking back up in a flash.

Bulma was already working in her lab, messing with whatever tech she had stumbled across, and Vegeta, busy training at 500 times the earth's natural gravity, was clearly not willing to be interrupted, leaving Goten and Trunks alone, fast asleep in Trunks’ double bed. During the night, Goten had found himself snuggled closely in Trunks’ arms, still butt naked.

The morning sun shined through the window, slowly creeping onto Trunks' face. His eyes twitched as he stirred from his slumber. He leaned forward and rubbed the sand from his eyes, glancing over to Goten who was still out like a light. His eyes trailed down his naked body to Goten's fully erect penis. Eyebrow quirking at how big Goten was, Trunks knew he was exactly 5 inches. He slowly reached over to his nightstand to his pencil holder, fetching a small ruler from it and placing it under Goten's morning wood. He was flabbergasted as it soared past the 5-inch mark; only by a quarter of an inch, but it might as well have been another foot in Trunks’ eyes. He had to be better in everything. He could not let this stand.

The noise caused Goten to wake slowly. “T-Trunks?” The boy questioned, stretching his small arms out and rubbing his eyes briefly.

Trunks received a small fright from his friend's sudden awakening, causing him to fling his measuring equipment across the room. “H-Hey Goten, ” he answered swiftly before jumping from his bed.

Goten smiled at the sound of his friend leaving the bed.

Disregarding Trunks, he bent over to grab his undies, completely forgetting the fact that he was naked.

In that brief moment, Trunks took a peek at his friend's bottom; his thin pale cheeks were spread apart, showing an untouched perfect little rosebud,causing him to drool.

Goten pulled his boxers up over his naked body. “So, what’s the plan!”

"Let's go outside!" He yelled, dashing down stairs passed their mothers.

Trunks and Goten donned their winter clothing, Bulma and Chichi made sure of that. The two were so bundled up it was difficult for them to move—even putting on their weighted training boots was a struggle. Once they both were fully dressed, Trunks opened the screen door and was met with a blast of frigid air that assaulted what little of his face was exposed. They could barely see where they were going as the sound of the harsh wind masked the crunching of the snow beneath their feet.

The boys slowly waddled over to the gravity chamber, swiftly getting the boot from a training-hungry Vegeta.

The now grumpy Trunks stared at his friend. “Any idea where we should train now?”

Goten smiled gently. "Why not Korin's tower? Now that it's not snowing, we could fly there like we wanted to yesterday," suggested, curling his mitts, charging his aura and getting ready to take off.

Trunks thought for a moment. “Well, we could always train in the hyperbolic time chamber if you're up for it.”

"Yeah, let's do it!" Goten shouted with a child's enthusiasm, taking off with a base white aura around him.


End file.
